


God and Wizards

by FaithySummers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Bonding, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Family, Growth, Heart-to-Heart, Magic, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: What happens when our favorite Lore Olympus Characters have an argument and end up in the World of Harry Potter?
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	God and Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> I am back and will have at least one new story for you every day this October for the LoreTober Challenge. Each will follow a prompt and this is actually for day 5's prompt Powers or Magic These will more than likely be Beta free to be sure they are up in time and so I don't overwhelm my poor Betas. I do have a new story coming your way that should be done soon, it is currently with a Beta and then I should have a new chapter of RTF done and coming your way and a new chapter of WIRIP is also in the works. So lots of new stories and chapters will fill October so make sure you're following me so you don't miss anything.

Gods and Wizards 

CH. 1 - Magic What?! 

It was a party night, and Persephone had just been brought home, but an argument had exploded outside when it was revealed that Thanatos, Minthe, and Thetis had gone to Helios and Apollo knew. Hades and Persephone were the angriest about it. Zeus was angry about being lied to and an act of wrath, which further pissed off Hades. The four involved were angry because of everyone being angry at them and at Apollo leaking it because he was angry at Hades and Persephone. 

Everyone was also angry at Demeter and she was angry about the leak and Persephone and Hades being together. All in all, it was a pile of crap that was only getting worse by the moment. The minute it turned physical a bright light surrounded the large group and took them away with no one inside being any the wiser to what had just taken place. 

They all landed in the middle of a big empty room with 4 long tables from one end of the room to another and another long table upfront where several confused people sat. Letters floated down to the gathered group who had seemed to de-age and be frantic at everything that was happening. How did they end up here? Where was here? Why were they de-aged? Why were their colors gone? What was going on? 

"Well hello there." An old man with a long white beard and purple robes approached them. He had a certain twinkle about his eyes and he seemed happy and trustworthy enough. "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and you are in my school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Might I inquire as to who you are?" They all told the old man their names and he seemed shocked by the revelation.

"Well, it seems magic has seen fit to teach you some sort of lesson. For the time being, we will have the school prepare you a temporary common room and some rooms until you can be sorted into houses. We will set up a time to take you to get some clothes and supplies, but until then I will have the house-elves gather you some things." They all nodded not knowing what to say. 

The walk wasn't long, just up a few flights of stairs and down a hallway. They couldn't help but look around as they walked at the enchanting castle. There were suits of armor and moving pictures. It was night time so it was dark and drafty but still had a homely feel. They didn't know what would come next for them, but this was as good a place as any to figure it out. 

The old man approached a painting of a charming family and the father approached him. "Humbug." He said simply. The father nodded and the portrait moved aside to show a door. They all climbed through to gather in the cozy common room. The room was a rich cream filled with warm chocolate brown furniture and gold fixtures. It was simple but welcoming. 

"We don't often use this hall so you will be good here. There is a library up a few levels which is open to you to study at any time. I have had copies of some books placed in here, that are first-year level as well as books about the wizarding world, wizarding culture, and some other information. 

"I highly encourage you to read those as it will explain a lot, but that can wait for tomorrow. For now, you need to sleep. Boys' rooms are up to the right and girls' rooms are up to the left. The elves will bring you some things soon. For now, I bid you a good night." They all wished him good night and then made themselves comfortable on the furniture. 

"So what do we do now?" An 11-year-old Eros asked the room. 

"I believe it would be best to sleep on everything. We can continue our argument tomorrow." Nobody could say that Hades was wrong as so they all followed him to bed. The rooms were all marked with their names and held the same colors as the common room. They simply held a bed, a dresser, a closet, a bathroom, and a window. It wasn't much, but it was temporary. 

Persephone sat at her window wondering if coming back had been a good idea. She knew the only reason she had was that Hades had asked her to and Cerberus was with him when he did. He knew all of her soft spots. She wasn't sure how long she had sat there but suddenly her room didn't feel so safe, her anxiety spiked out of control. It seemed too cold and not just physically. 

She knew she couldn't sleep in this room alone though, she had to escape. So, she crept out and past the doors of all the other girls, trying her best to be silent. When she reached the landing of the common room she sprinted for the boys' stairwell and crept up the stairs. She was glad she could go up to them, she hadn't been sure if it would be allowed. 

Their landing was the same as the girls' and so it didn't take her but a minute to find Hades' door. When she did she knocked. She was suddenly nervous. Would he be ok with her being there? Would he want her in his room? Would he think she was too forward at wanting to sleep with him? Would he turn her away? Could she blame him if he did?

Hades opened the door as questions flew through her mind nearly checking her under their weight. "Persephone? Are you ok? Do you want to come in?" His hair was all over the place and his clothes disheveled indicating that he had been asleep. She felt terrible about waking him. She couldn't seem to get her body or mouth to work so he gently pulled her into his room and shut the door behind her. "Persephone what's wrong?" Tears were pooling in her eyes, she didn't know how to answer him. 

"I'm scared." Tears fell from her eyes wetting her cheeks and turning them pink. 

"Hey. Hey. It's ok. You're safe here." He wiped her tears and pulled her into his embrace. It didn't matter though more tears just followed the first ones. 

"I'm s...sorry about w...waking you. I...my room feels so...so cold. N...not just physically. I don't...I don't think I can sleep, alone in there. A...at least not tonight. Can...I mean...would it b...be ok if I slept here w...with you." He kissed her forehead gently. He understood her fears and knew she would never sleep peacefully this way if at all. He didn't want to let her go either. It had been hard enough to do so in the common room. 

"It's alright. I wasn't sleeping good anyway. Of course you can sleep here. You don't have to be afraid, I'm right here." He swept her into his arms and carried her tiny body to the bed. He laid her down gently before joining her and pulling her thin frame into his arms. Hopefully tonight they would both get some much-needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh what did you guys think? Is this a good concept? What do you think will happen? 
> 
> Leave me a comment below, hit those kudos and bookmark buttons, and be sure to follow me so you don't miss any upcoming content. 
> 
> As always my faithful readers,   
> With Love 💜🖤  
> Faithy 🎃


End file.
